


soaring

by calebwidogast



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Yellow Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast





	soaring

venus feels herself pulled up by jupiter's hand and she lets it happen, but then she stops. it's too much. it's not enough. it's nowhere and it's all around her. light and heat and sirens wailing in her ears. the devil is here.

  
she clasps her hands over her face and she can almost imagine the shadow she's casting as the light floats up around her.

  
she breathes in shaky breaths and watches her group- her friends?- her group both take terrified steps backward, away from her, as they watch. the light shines off their eyes.

  
venus lets her hands sink down, so that she isn't looking through her fingers. she starts talking, but the voice in her head doesn't let her hear what she's saying. all she hears is "i miss you come back be happy be free there is room for you be happy you won't hurt anymore come back i remember you i miss you be free" and she knows it's the devil, she knows she is the devil.

  
the devil is in her and around her and is breathing with her lungs, soaring with her many eyes, shining with light so brilliant that jupiter and neptune cover their eyes.

  
the lights she's been ignoring from the edge of her eyes are in her now and they're so warm, so welcome, it's like she's home and she's expanding to fill the space with her new eyes and her new wings because she's been trapped for so long and she's bursting to be free and

  
and then she's cold

 

  
and she's falling

 

 

  
and everything is dark

 

 

 

 

and she feels the cage of her ribs around her lungs again

 

 

 

 

  
and she closes her eyes in defeat


End file.
